


Fraise Club

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Fraise Club

那是什么地方？嗯？动脑子想想吧。十几个身材精壮肌肉虬结的年轻男性上半身赤裸，仅着一条运动短裤、一双拳击手套，挥拳，踢腿，嘶吼，令人腿脚发软的男性荷尔蒙集体爆炸的地方。

千万别自以为是，听懂了吗？别自以为自己是什么苦行僧，六根清净看破红尘了，就可以安然穿梭于其中，完全不受影响——

别逗了。

真当自己是佛祖啊。

 

张家的太子爷生得一表人才，人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎。典型的玛丽苏男主类型。而华丽的皮囊之下还有一颗聪明的脑袋瓜。前几年留学深造，回来就接手了张家的娱乐产业，又成立几个颇受业内好评的子品牌。当真是荣耀加身，人人羡艳。

Fraise Club，草莓俱乐部，包含于其中的搏击俱乐部。这匹黑马喂了不到一年就在各个世界级赛事获得不少殊荣。拳手们争气，太子爷面上有光，诸多项目中最是得宠，太子爷的半数心力都扑在这上面。

外人只道太子爷有眼光会经营，殊不知俱乐部就是个幌子，是间金屋，藏了太子爷的娇。

 

回到办公室的张艺兴阴着脸不说不笑，下属们个顶个人精，最会看脸色行事，知道他们太子爷这会儿正酝酿暴风雨，一个个大气不敢出的埋头工作。心里却不明白，带大赛组委会的客人们参观前还好好地有说有笑，怎么一回来就跟欠了几千万似的。

办公室里的张艺兴不知道下属们正对自己三八，他现在看什么都不顺眼，一盆花一盆草都能惹他爆发。秘书刚送进来的咖啡还冒着热气，他没注意，抓起杯子就往嘴里灌。想当然是烫了个呲牙咧嘴。紧接就听一声脆响，马克杯扔到门上摔了个粉碎。

门外路过的副总听见响动推门而入，堪堪躲开发泄扔过来的玉白菜。价值连城的和田玉磕碎了角，副总心疼，直咋舌，凉兮兮说你又发什么疯。

太子爷别过头冷哼，谁发疯了？我好得很。

死鸭子嘴硬。

副总是董事长派来的人，要给亲爹留面子，张艺兴不好发作，随手扯过报纸抖开，躲在后面翻白眼。

“拿反了。”

“……你烦不烦。”

仗着自己是太子爷亲爹的人——也是太子爷的发小，这位得了寸还要进尺，一点不客气坐在那张宽大的办公桌上，拿起桌上的手办扔着玩。

张艺兴把手里的报纸揉成团扔过去，没好气地命令给他放下，想了想干脆直接夺过来，捧在手心左瞧右瞧，心疼的跟什么似的。

副总不屑，不就是个破塑料小人，至于吗。

呸，你懂什么。

是是，他不懂，按自己小情儿的模样做了个手办，他当然不懂这种闷骚情趣。

见副总还想踅摸点什么玩，张艺兴按捺不住了，直吹胡子瞪眼，“有事起奏无事退朝。”

“启禀殿下，”副总作了个揖，“臣派人打听过了，组委会的客人们十分满意，主办权我们十拿九稳了。”

太子爷挑挑眉毛，脸色总算有多云转晴的迹象。

嘁，也不看看是谁家的俱乐部。

“高兴了？”

“勉勉强强吧。”

嘴上说着勉勉强强，行动却暴露了满心欢喜——泛着粉的指尖细细抚过塑料小人的五官轮廓，张艺兴趴在那儿，眯起眼睛笑。

想起来之前无意听见的八卦，副总撇撇嘴，他算是明白这位太子爷缘何大动肝火——

跟组委会一道前来的某对头有意挖墙脚，和张艺兴明刀暗箭的打了几句嘴仗。

唉，何必呢，嘴炮而已，干嘛那么较真——哦，他忘了，忘了打算被挖得墙角是太子爷的心尖肉。

不过还有件事是神通广大的副总都不知道的——当张艺兴站在场馆内被铺天盖地的雄性荷尔蒙包围，当太子爷看见他的娇驰骋战场杀人不眨眼，真是恨死了周围这群杂鱼碍他的事——想扑上去用娇的大家伙满足后面发痒的小肉洞。

副总看了眼时间借口有事先走，临出门前，他假惺惺劝慰道，殿下，气大伤身，有火撒出来，别憋着。

殿下瞪眼，什么火，哪里有火，我好得很。

副总淫笑，邪火。

……

要不是这家伙归他爸管，又是一起长大的发小，张艺兴是真想把这人团吧团吧扔出去。不过他发小说得也在理，有火要发出来，憋着容易出事，尤其邪火。

拉开抽屉收好那尊精致的手办，张艺兴对着穿衣镜整了整衣服，没事儿人似的信步离开办公室。

 

叮一声，电梯停在负一层。出了电梯左拐前行二十米，再右拐，推开门就听见那堆打打杀杀的声音。俱乐部的拳手们正全神贯注训练，没人注意老板大驾光临。张艺兴倒也不在乎，他本就是不拘小节的人，两手插兜站在一旁看拳手们训练。

鼻间尽是雄性荷尔蒙味道。眼里填满各色的性感身躯。泛着小麦色的肌肤，肌肉结实的手臂与小腿，遍布汗水的胸肩腰腹。他站在那儿，竟有些腿软。

目光自动锁定于几米开外的某人身上。那人精神高度集中，挥舞出的直拳矫健有力，撕裂的空气中是一道道看不见的漂亮路线。

跳起，挥拳，肘击，夹着对方的脑袋用膝盖猛力攻击面门。动作一气呵成，毫不拖泥带水，漂亮极了。

“好！”张艺兴拍手喝彩。

那拳手坐在陪练身上，捋了把汗湿的额发，特别挑衅的笑，又摘下手套，手指并拢划过唇边，一记飞吻。

张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙干涩，兴奋地毛孔都舒张开来。

总教练过来寒暄几句，太子爷心不在焉应和，视线始终黏在那拳手身上，看那人仰头喝水，性感至极的喉结上下滚动，被汗水濡湿的铂金色头发黏在额角鬓边，而更多的汗水则顺着身体线条滑落，经由鼓起的胸肌、八块整齐排列的腹肌、半露在外的人鱼线，悉数没入运动短裤边沿内。

张艺兴闭上眼深呼吸，幻想中的汗水的味道害多巴胺急剧分泌，邪火上蹿下跳。

总教练知道一点这两人的事，见气氛以肉眼可见的速度变得暧昧，吹了声哨子，示意今天的训练结束。

拳手们和陪练陆陆续续离开，有几个新来的不知趣跑去总教练跟前，说时间还早想再练会儿，话还没说完就被前辈拽走，出了门，后脑少纷纷被招呼几下。

知道俱乐部为什么叫Fraise吗？

为什么啊？

过段时间就知道了。

您这说了和没说有什么区别。

旁边有人插嘴，不用过段时间，回头看看咱们这儿谁爱吃草莓。

谁啊？

喏，大海报挂着的那位。

 

再说回张艺兴这边厢。

待人接二连三走了个干净，他扯松领带，脱了外套，还是那副闲庭信步的模样，晃晃悠悠踱去擂台边。

大海报挂着的那位正半趴在围绳上，低头笑吟吟看向太子爷。拳击手套挂在肩膀，手上还绑着绷带，一边拆卸绷带，一边问：“太子爷大驾光临有何贵干？”

明知故问。

太子爷跳上擂台，撑起围绳钻了进去。

“脱鞋。”

张艺兴坐在角落的软椅上，抬高脚伸过去，“你给我脱。”态度高高在上，颐指气使，“伯贤。”

“嗻。”

边伯贤蹲在张艺兴面前，慢条斯理扯开鞋带，手指捏着鞋后跟，稍一使力，半圆头的黑色布洛克雕花皮鞋就从太子爷脚上脱了下来。

接着是另一只。

最后，一双皮鞋端端正正摆在擂台边。

张艺兴随手扔了西服外套，那人看见，皱眉责怪他这样贵的衣服要好好放才是，一边说一边叠整齐放去皮鞋旁边。

从小到大过得是众星捧月的生活，除了亲爹，谁敢责怪张家的太子爷。

偏他边伯贤敢。

有恃无恐的红玫瑰。

太子爷撇嘴，就你跟强迫症似的。说着抓了抓小腿，更加不高兴的抱怨道，还有这个，难受。

用足尖戳对方的小腿，那人了然，却未顺从张艺兴意思去办，反而握住那把踝骨头贴在自己腰侧，上半身前倾，整个人差不多卡在太子爷两腿间。

四目相对，暧昧气氛易燃易爆炸。

如果不在训练场，如果边伯贤穿着衣服，他可以一把揪紧这人的衣领揪来面前，可是现在边伯贤上半身赤裸，他无从下手。两只手在空气里不知所措。太子爷无端生了闷气。

到底生了颗七窍玲珑心，这位太子爷想什么，边伯贤一清二楚。他呲着虎牙笑，握住细瘦的手腕骨搭在自己后颈，张嘴咬上眼前饱满唇瓣。

渡来渡去的口水啧啧作响，舌尖卷起舌尖，以略微粗粝的舌面互相摩擦，再松开，转而舔弄牙齿舔弄上颚，舔得张艺兴浑身酥麻，脑子里炸开烟花。他上半身后仰，边伯贤就往前凑，他故意说，中午没吃饭吗？我的小狼狗。

面色潮红，细细喘着气说。

边伯贤换了角度咬他的耳垂，舌头舔过耳廓，声音要钻到皮肉之下似的，殿下不赏饭，小的上哪儿吃。

太子殿下高兴了，舔舔嘴唇眯着眼睛笑。又想起什么，蹙眉嘟嘴道，难受。

边伯贤忙着攻城略地，赶张艺兴自行解决。太子殿下不干了，一脚蹬在边伯贤鼠蹊，快点！趾高气扬，不容拒绝。

一早知道他的太子殿下被惯坏了，说什么就是什么，要什么就得有什么，不服从那就拖出去痛打八十大棍。偏又生了一副迷人心智的模样，不说话时是那高岭之花，可望不可得，笑起来宛如不设防的小神仙。佛祖看了都要大动凡心。拖出去打？随便吧，殿下高兴就是。

边伯贤！

捻着鼠蹊的脚掌加重几分气力，一点不心疼他的子孙根。边伯贤心里直叹气，殿下，踩坏了治不好的。

谁管你！

得，谁让他爱得就是这股脾气呢，既然爱了，那就受着呗。

将西裤裤脚向上撸起，高至小腿中间的袜子平平整整贴着肌肤，再往上一点，露出几欲陷进皮肉的皮质吊袜带，和袜子一样都是黑色，黑色衬着雪肤，典型禁欲系搭配。

边伯贤咂咂嘴，觉得自己品味真是太好了。指尖挑起吊袜带的绊扣，咔哒两声极为清脆，他一边解，一边观察张艺兴。对方也在虚着眼睛看自己，眼神的细枝末梢都写满饥渴二字。

新晋轻量级拳王在赛场上从不认输，被打得鼻青脸肿也要用眼神激起对方的斗志。可下了擂台一扫凶狠狼狗模样，服服帖帖的，一心服从张艺兴的命令。

就拿前阵子来说吧。太子爷生病了，吸溜着鼻涕病歪歪躲在被窝里，他去医院看望，两个人说着说着就滚到了一处。顾忌这人还病着，边伯贤不想做到最后一步，张艺兴不愿意了，撒泼耍赖，缠着他非得要那根东西捅进去，说什么运动有助于发汗，一发汗病就好了。

哪里来的谬论。

医生说得！

拗不过，最终只好把人抱在怀里缓缓顶弄，太子爷像抽了骨头，软塌塌扒着他的肩膀，嘴唇抵在耳边用沙哑的嗓子吐出淫词浪语。本就是年轻气旺，哪里抗得过这般赤裸直白的勾引，边伯贤失了理性，按着人按在床上从后面狠命操干。单人病床吱呀作响，混着骨肉相撞的嗵嗵声，身下人咿咿呀呀的呻吟声，边伯贤彻底红了眼，干得肉穴都要松垮。

到最后，张艺兴整个人跟从水里捞出来似的，一身的汗，精疲力竭睡过去，踏踏实实睡了一晚，第二天生龙活虎出院。

不过这一次边伯贤不是那么想服从太子殿下的命令。想来点别的什么，想挖掘这人的另一面。

另一边的太子爷丝毫没有察觉他的小狼狗正在打小算盘，用眼神强奸对方强奸的起劲儿。目光贪婪舔过肌肉线条鼓起的小臂，其上青筋蜿蜒，一路蜿蜒至指骨，是要人命的性感。他轻咬下唇，不自觉露出幼童一般的懵懂神态。

这样的神态被边伯贤瞧去，鸡巴憋得生疼。

“自己脱裤子吧。”拍了拍张艺兴的胯侧，他说。

“你来脱。”

太子殿下依然趾高气扬的下命令，声音都冷冰冰。

边伯贤瞄了眼对方撑起鼓包的裤裆，只存在于擂台上的斗志莫名点燃，满脑子都是把太子殿下操哭操尿的念头。他目不转睛盯着张艺兴，倏地，一口咬在那人最为敏感的颈侧。

手里掌握的腰肢瞬间发抖，细微气音飞进耳朵，是变相的鼓励，咬着颈侧的牙齿又加重了力度。

没心思再把西裤叠得像外套那样整齐，随手扔了，边伯贤埋头啃噬白嫩嫩的大腿。太子爷抓着他的发顶，下巴扬起，满足的叹息。

真的，除了打赢商场上的对手，只有边伯贤的唇舌能引起他的快感了。这人太聪明，第一次上床就知道他敏感点在哪儿，然后一一拿下，再将之变得更为敏感，哪怕只是鼻息都会令肌肤泛起潮红。

牙齿腾挪到大腿根的衬衣夹，边伯贤咬着绊扣，含糊不清问，这个也要解开吗？

废……废话。

太子殿下爽得话都说不完整了。烦躁的用膝盖轻撞对方肋下位置。

边伯贤突然直起身，分开张艺兴作乱的膝盖，说道：“殿下真是被惯坏了呢，总要求别人做这做那，自己只会躺平享受。”

下垂眼朦朦胧胧的，不明白这话是什么意思。

“以前总是我伺候您，这一次，换您来伺候伺候我吧，”边伯贤两手撑着围绳，无限逼近张艺兴，两人鼻尖贴鼻尖。他手上施力，赶上婴儿小臂粗的绳子吱呀一声，张艺兴微微后仰，兴奋地眯起双眼。

小狼狗偏了偏脑袋，视线却不离太子殿下，直直看进对方眼底，“就当我拿下冠军的奖励。你答应我的。”

是有这么回事。之前比赛结束，两人躲在更衣室亲热，彼时他被边伯贤吻得七荤八素，那人说什么都是好好好，事后想起，也只想着把人送上更高级别的赛事，哪里知道边伯贤在这儿等着他。

张艺兴心里咯噔一声，他怎么忘了，边伯贤一开始就说过拿奖是次要，泡你是主要，你要是喜欢我拿奖，我就拿奖。

“好吧，你说，想要什么奖励。”

“特别简单，非常容易，”边伯贤微微向前顶胯，小帐篷直冲张艺兴面门，“给我舔鸡巴。”

这怎么能行？！他可是高高在上的太子殿下，像个妓女一样给男人舔鸡巴算怎么回事！

哎呀呀，太子殿下是忘了被人舔鸡巴的滋味了吗？小的看殿下每每爽得口水都流出来，很羡慕，拜托拜托，太子殿下？

张艺兴恨恨。这人明知道他的弱点是自己难得的撒娇恳求，偏生这时候、这个箭在弦上的关头提出，太可恶。

是啊，太子殿下也忘了头一回被操就是没有禁住对方拿捏极准的撒娇。

“如果、如果我给你……你就给我解开这个破玩意儿吗？”

“嗯，不止替您解开，而且以后不再要求您继续穿戴，包括那个。”边伯贤指向扔去一边的吊袜带。

舔一次鸡巴就不用再穿这些箍扎人的玩意儿，张艺兴眯起眼睛细细考虑，嗯……可以合作。

 

精巧宛如神造的膝盖骨将白皙皮肉撑得极为平展，因为半蹲的动作，腿部肌肉线条绷出优美弧度。两块并拢的膝盖骨缓慢分开，胯下春光若隐若现，张艺兴双手撑地，小幅度向前顶胯。他这么做的时候，始终用上目线凝视边伯贤，眼睛里写满饥渴，却并非任人骑乘的小母狗，是偶尔放下身段想寻欢作乐的大型肉食动物，那样子仿佛在说，我可不会随便对谁这样做哦，是本少爷格外开恩，福泽子民而已。

瞧瞧，舔个鸡巴还端着拿着，简直是被宠坏的坏孩子。

十根葱白段的手指扯开运动短裤，掏出边伯贤硬邦邦的大家伙，动作生涩，只会机械的上下撸动，才三两下，就抱怨手酸抱怨这根玩意儿尺寸过大。

边伯贤的脚趾挠了挠太子殿下的脚背，隔着一层棉袜，酥痒直窜大脑。

“就一次哦。”

还在逞强。

边伯贤笑笑没说话，眨眨眼算是同意。

太子殿下的金口总算勉强张开，从吞食顶部开始，粗大的家伙一点一点被吃了进去。越到根部，嘴角越是撑得发酸，而龟头已经顶到喉咙，试探着要挤开那个狭窄部位，操肉洞似的操干那处。

到底是头一次做这种事，张艺兴只会机械的上下摆首，用最原始的口交方法取悦，完全不知道可以舔一舔冠状沟或者嘬吸龟头之类。边伯贤本想着是否需要口头教学，想了想又放弃了——

殿下生涩的像个雏儿，多可爱啊。

不消片刻，粗大器官已经被舔得水光淋漓，沿着唇边跌落的口水牵连成丝，正下方的橡胶垫洇出斑斑点点的水渍。太子殿下巴掌大的小脸泛起潮红，嘴巴被塞得太慢，呼吸都有些不畅。两道浅眉皱起，下垂眼时不时有怨怼目光形成，怨怼的望着边伯贤。

魂都要跟着前列腺液一起被这人吸走了。

边伯贤仰头叹息，手上轻揉张艺兴的发顶，发丝柔软，搔得心尖都打抖。

“嘴巴再长大，全部给我吃下去。”说着稍稍使力，龟头挤开喉咙的软肉，缓慢操干着。

太子殿下不干了，哼哼唧唧要从胯下挣脱，可他那点劲儿哪里是搏击冠军的对手，后脑勺被人扣紧了，再如何挣扎都是无用功。

边伯贤咂咂嘴，故意用劝慰的口气说道：“殿下，毁约可不行哦。”

啧，爽完就把你拖出去痛打八十大棍！

面对太子爷怨怼不满的神情，边伯贤不以为然，脸上似笑非笑的，继续用他硬邦邦的大家伙操干那张小嘴。

口腔内形成的负压挤迫粗硬器官，不经意间形成的吸力又在吸着龟头，双重快感之下酥麻入骨，边伯贤爽得腰眼发麻，加快手上的按压动作，偶尔揉捏张艺兴的耳垂，手指划过被迫撑到极限的下颌骨，指腹的粗糙质感引起太子殿下浑身战栗，他下意识用力嘬吸，边伯贤还来不及反应，粘稠精液悉数射进对方嘴里。

头一次吃到又腥又咸的玩意儿，张艺兴傻眼了，忘了要吐出来，径直咽进肚子里，一滴不剩。

边伯贤也有点懵，他本来只想用太子爷的嘴巴一了夙愿，哪里能想到这人竟连吞精都做到，见张艺兴还没回过神，他小心翼翼凑过去，哄孩子似的说：“张嘴。”

“啊——”

我靠，真的全吃了……

抬起张艺兴的下巴，他左瞧右瞧，隐约看见乳状的白汁填满舌头与牙床间的缝隙，还有不少黏在舌面，正缓缓下坠，几欲溢出唇边。

“殿下，好吃吗？”

这时候的太子殿下已经反应过来，恨恨拍开边伯贤的手，急忙要找水漱口，奈何瓶里一滴水全无，气得想破口大骂，一张嘴却跟小脑失去协调能力似的，口水混着精液一股股往外涌。滴滴答答，胸襟全被打湿。

边伯贤把人搂进怀里，舌头细细舔过张艺兴的下巴和嘴角，那些污物慢慢被舔了个干净。

小狼狗还知道挽救讨好，张艺兴的一肚子气到底是没顺利发出来，只好软了身子任由对方继续攻城略地。

突地，又把人推开，命令小狼狗老老实实坐回原位，他自己转过身，还是那副生人勿进的样子，用高高在上的语气说：“给我解开。”

边伯贤笑起来，手指插过垂下的几缕额发，铂金色发丝乖乖跑去头顶，英俊迷人的脸有高潮后的慵懒气息，声音都一并慵懒，“遵命。”

熟练的解开衬衣夹的绊扣，皮质物件被扔去脚边，掀起白衬衫的衣摆，黑色内裤所包裹的浑圆结实的屁股暴露在眼前。他扯下内裤，啪啪两巴掌扇了上去。

太子殿下立刻发出满足的闷哼，双手攥紧衬衣下摆，屁股微微翘起，他开始发情了。

然而边伯贤并不急着安抚对方，只轻柔抚摸大腿内侧，鼻尖抵在尾椎骨部位，小狗一般蹭了蹭。

“你又在磨叽什么！”张艺兴回身瞪了一眼。

“殿下又在着急什么呢？”边伯贤不紧不慢回答。

“哼……”

手上保持逡巡于两条白嫩嫩大腿的动作，那动作……那动作像极了过安检。张艺兴悄悄回头看，满眼春水的看，攥着衣摆的手越来越紧了。

边伯贤察觉到，扬起脸笑嘻嘻问殿下是不是想起什么，不然殿下的小鸡巴怎么开始流水了。

真是下流。

当然想起什么了。

以前边伯贤还不是拳击手，在机场安检工作，成天在形形色色的人身上摸来摸去，乏味极了。后来有一天摸到太子爷的身，他立刻打了个激灵，像嗅到猎物的狼狗，瞳孔都收紧了。太子爷什么都不知道，只以为这人走神，颇不耐烦催促，边伯贤讪讪应了声，低下头继续摸。从细瘦脚踝摸到结实的大腿内侧，沿着胯骨抚过肋下抚过肩胛骨，又行至胸口。非常巧妙的色情手法。太子爷什么都知道了。悄悄挑眉。临走前摘下墨镜压低声音问，摸得爽吗？

不爽，想操你。

换做别的什么杂鱼，鸡巴都给他剁了。偏这小安检的长相正对太子爷胃口，不笑特别邪气，笑起来却纯良至极。

太子爷留了心，四处制造偶遇。剩下的，便顺理成章了。

时间回到现在。比起头一回，边伯贤变本加厉，一边抚摸一边揉捏，尤其腿内侧，几乎是一路揉搓过去，白花花的皮肉上面尽是浅浅的红痕。张艺兴快站不住了，薄汗遍布全身，嘴里只会哼哼唧唧，他掀起衬衫下巴叼在嘴里，就怕把持不住说些什么丢身份的话——

才不要开口求饶，太有失身份了——

啊！

小狼狗舔他了。舔他的腰窝，舔他的臀肉，舔他的大腿根，还……还舔他后面的肉洞。

咬在嘴里的衬衫掉下去，张艺兴剧烈发抖，下意识要推开后面那颗作乱的脑袋，想了想又忍住，只悄悄回头看小狼狗伺候自己。他咬着干燥的下唇，将屁股撅得更高了。

略微粗粝的舌面缓慢舔过肉洞褶皱，舌尖轻轻戳刺会阴，那上面被星点口水打湿，边伯贤看着，满意极了。手上动作也没停，仍来回抚摸臀肉与大腿，肌肤质感如同上等的丝绸，又滑又细，直叫人喉咙发干心里发狂。

“唔……啊……”舌尖顶了进去，张艺兴快疯了，如果不是边伯贤还抓着他的大腿，早就跌坐在地。

小狼狗的舌头软软的，烫烫的，还会在穴口位置蠕动来蠕动去，和小狼狗的鸡巴完全两样，那根大家伙只会发狠操干，哪里有舌头的温柔。张艺兴舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，抖着嗓子发号施令：“前面……别、别只会舔后面！”

什么发号施令，就是撒娇吧。

可是边伯贤没有理会太子殿下的命令，舌头继续往里钻，甚者转着圈搜刮开始分泌的体液，通通吃进嘴里。

竟敢不听他的命令！太子殿下气坏了，反手抓过其中一只捏他屁股的手，放在没人关心的小鸡巴上，握着那只手给自己打飞机。没一会儿，太子殿下又嫌手酸了嫌自己diy有失身份，嫌弃这嫌弃那，嘟嘟哝哝抱怨边伯贤没用。

小狼狗扬起脸，嘴角还挂着几丝不知道是唾液还是体液的东西，他舔干净嘴角，笑眯眯说：“殿下的要求太多了，到底要我做什么啊……”

“我——”哎呀，差点中计了。

“冠军先生那么聪明，还需要我提醒吗？”

啧啧，好厉害的嘴巴。

边伯贤撸着自己那根半勃起的玩意儿，笑得邪气，“要它？还是要我继续舔？”

“你……你随便！”

唉，不是说了吗？气大伤身，殿下。

边伯贤见好就收，手臂施力将张艺兴搂进怀里，用坚硬流水的顶端戳了戳被舔得松软的肉洞，然后顶胯直直操了进去。

“啊——”一直发痒的地方终于被填满了，张艺兴高高扬起下巴，他扭了扭屁股，好让大家伙全部捅进去，也不等边伯贤有所动作，自己就饥渴的跟什么似的，主动用肉穴套弄。

咕啾咕啾的声音直窜耳朵，能感觉到埋在屁股里的东西破开层叠软肉，重重压在深处的凸起，然后戳着那儿顶着那儿，害屁股里的水越流越多，打湿了边伯贤的耻毛。

渐渐地，太子殿下开始不满足于缓慢操干，他扭着胯，回身抱怨道：“你快点……”

视野里尽是张艺兴潮红的脸颊，与手掌相贴的肌肤也尽是黏腻汗水，边伯贤却仍旧耐心十足，一边保持缓慢操干的速度，一边撸动太子殿下粉色的鸡巴。

“殿下，做爱又不是打拳，不能讲究速战速决……”

诡辩！

可是太子殿下听进去了，接受了边伯贤的意见。他虚虚坐在小狼狗的大腿上，脚尖堪堪点地，两手撑着小狼狗的膝盖，配合对方节奏上下起伏。

又粗又长的家伙搅弄着湿软内壁，又软又湿的舌头舔着肩胛骨，思绪啊，感知啊，通通被搅乱了，张艺兴软了身子靠在边伯贤胸口处，任由后面那人用钝刀杀人的节奏伺候自己。前面铃口流着水，边伯贤粗糙的指腹重重捻过，张艺兴剧烈的颤抖着，拔高了嗓子尖叫。

“啊啊——别、别摸……”

可这还不算完，大鸡巴好像又长长了几公分，硬胀的龟头只会顶着凸起，片刻都不离开。

再这样下去又得说些有失身份的话了吧。

他可是太子殿下，总说那种怎么能行。

张艺兴眯了眯眼睛，烦躁的扭来扭去。果然，小狼狗受不住他这般举动，呲牙咧嘴低吼道：“别乱动。”

说完就发现自己中了太子殿下的计。看见那人露出得逞的笑容，无奈的摇摇头，“好好好，我输了。”

明明比自己还大几岁，怎么就跟个小孩儿一样只会使坏招。

太子殿下得意的摇头晃脑，打算起身离开然后躺平享受，却突然被捉住手腕骨，眼跟前眩晕，再睁眼就看见边伯贤近在咫尺的迷人笑脸。

那人揉着他的屁股，呼吸打在他的耳廓，“地下脏，别躺。”

坐上来，自己动。

——就是这个意思吧，小狼狗眨了眨眼，太子殿下心里翻白眼。

行吧，看在你拿了冠军的份上。

白玉似的、泛着粉的指尖捏住大家伙一点一点往屁股里送，张艺兴仰头长叹，十指扣紧边伯贤的肩膀，再度上下起伏去套弄那根家伙。

比起后背位，还是正面更喜欢呢。

能看见张艺兴潮湿的眼尾，感受这人写满头发稍的满足，征服自己老板的快感足以烧毁边伯贤的心智。牙齿来回啃咬两粒立起的乳尖，又含在嘴里，合着张艺兴摆动胯骨画圈的动作，舌头也打着圈舔胸前的小草莓。

那可真甜啊，尝起来比真的草莓甜上几百倍不止。余光瞟见大海报写的俱乐部名称，突地牙齿用力，要咬掉草莓一般的用力。

“啊——疼……”

张艺兴怕疼，尤其脆弱部位，小狼狗咬疼了他，害他眼眶里的泪珠打着转要往下跌。可太子殿下能是轻易认输的人？心里有了报复的想法，手上便狠狠去拽边伯贤后脑勺的头发，那人被迫松嘴仰起头，然而眼神一点都不认输，和赛场上被点燃斗志一模一样。

太子殿下兴奋地毛孔都张开来。

他重重抬起屁股再狠狠落下，骨肉相撞发出闷响，嗵嗵嗵地，激烈到擂台似乎都在晃动。

边伯贤握住张艺兴的脚踝，猛地把人往自己的方向拽，两条白花花的腿搭着围绳，粗糙质地摩擦着膝盖窝，太子殿下在小狼狗的怀里颠来颠去，觉得膝盖窝要被围绳擦破了。他用通红的眼角斜睨边伯贤，咬牙切齿说：“我要是受伤了，当心罚你八十大棍。”

这点威胁连猫崽子的呲牙咧嘴都比不上，小狼狗压根不放在眼里，他甚至更加钝重的操干肉洞，更加用力的揉捏太子殿下的屁股，“怎么罚？用殿下这根棍子吗？”

两根指头圈成圈，啪，弹在粉色的小鸡巴上。

张艺兴羞得满面潮红，张开嘴恨恨咬住边伯贤的嘴巴，咬着咬着又心疼起来，换上舌尖仔细舔舐，幼兽一般，令人心痒难耐。

小狼狗偷偷睁开眼去瞧，殿下心疼他的样子直入眼底，不免想起在赛场上受了伤，台下的张艺兴不关心他反而死死瞪着他的对手，那模样，颇有代替他撕烂对手的风采。

殿下心疼他，爱他，想替他去拼命。小狼狗觉着自己满腔热情没有被浪费，高兴极了。

于是抱着人更加卖力气的伺候，用他涨到发痛的家伙操干太子殿下的屁股，干得淫水横流，内里软肉几欲失去弹性，只知道在他进来的时候乖乖张开，然后温柔地抚摸器官表面。而最深处，天，最深处才是这个肉洞最要命的地方，竟然会吸他，跟殿下的嘴一样，会吸着马眼，要把他的魂都吸出来了。

快感聚集在脑袋聚集在下腹，下一刻就要爆发。

边伯贤把张艺兴放倒，将紧贴自己腰侧的双腿分开到极致，开始大开大合的操干。

“啊……呜……伯贤……伯贤……”殿下不会说别的了，只会喊着小狼狗的名字，一手掐着小狼狗的大腿，一手被小狼狗握着，放去唇边吻了又吻。

那样剧烈的撞击撞得他身形不稳，余光看见墙上的大海报，海报上印得人脸晃来晃去，那张人脸恶狠狠盯着镜头，眼神挑衅。

殿下不喜欢。殿下喜欢软软笑给他看的小狼狗，安静伏在他脚边，唯他的命是从。

殿下是高高在上的殿下。

殿下神圣不可侵犯。

除了小狼狗，只有小狼狗可以操他的屁股，可以把他摆成各种各样的羞耻姿势，逼他说淫词浪语，逼他吃鸡巴。当然，小狼狗还可以射进去，用精液填满他的屁股。只要是小狼狗提出的要求，殿下总会答应的。

 

半月后。

偌大的双人床上有谁半跪着，红绳子缠满他的身体，一个漂亮的龟甲缚。神的恩赐一般的双手反绑在背后，被从天花板垂下的绳索吊着。挺翘且结实的白嫩屁股撅起，肉洞里塞了根粗大的、黑色的按摩棒。

拳击手先生打开卧室门，看见太子殿下乖乖的趴在那儿等他，他深呼吸着走过去，怜爱地抬起殿下的下巴，满目温柔说道：“准备好了吗？我的小草莓。”

一身薄汗的太子殿下如同幼兽，小巧舌尖圈起拳击手先生的手指，含在嘴里吸吮，殿下用楚楚可怜的上目线凝望对方，他深知自己这样的眼神足以引起面前男人的兽欲，让那根大家伙硬到发痛。

“我的拳击手先生，我准备好了。”

 


End file.
